


[Call me by your name]金色的杏树 ③ 潮湿旅馆

by Baekcat



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), 请以你的名字呼唤我
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekcat/pseuds/Baekcat
Summary: 有车平行宇宙（架空架空）献给《请以你的名字呼唤我》以及亲爱的锤茶
Relationships: 锤茶
Kudos: 23





	[Call me by your name]金色的杏树 ③ 潮湿旅馆

到达旅馆的时候，两个人浑身都湿透了。Oliver扔给他一条毛巾，叫他把衣服脱了。

Elio冷得直打哆嗦，乖乖照做。

这家旅馆昏暗潮湿，平常应当少有人光顾，空气里弥漫这一股淡淡的霉味和陈旧的气息。没开灯的房间光线昏暗，和着那扬步时掀起的浮尘，如同置身混沌的时空。Oliver到窗边推开窗，外面潮湿的水汽涌进了房间，丰沛的水汽渗入呼吸，浸润肺叶。Oliver深吸一口气，望着窗外的景色，心里突然平静下来，转过头想叫Elio来感受一下，入目的景象让他愣住了。

白色的T恤从下往上翻起，脱衣服时弓起的背脊映着窗外的光线，像一弯细月，又宛如一柄价值不菲的象牙，让人移不开视线。青涩的身体犹如刚抽芽的枝条，单薄，精瘦，充满活力。  
被水打湿的皮肤一接触到空气就起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，Elio缩着身体把衣服往椅子上一扔，手还没碰到椅背上的毛巾，身后就贴上了一具滚烫的身体。

Oliver的手从他背后绕到身前，从他的小腹到肋骨，一节一节地往上摸。温热的指腹抚上冰凉的身体，触碰时产生的温差使Elio的注意力全都吸附在他游走的指尖上。Oliver的手指并不像平常的读书人的手，而是有常年不消的茧子，触碰时能带来异样的快感。

Oliver将头搭在他的肩上，呼出的热气落在Elio的侧脸。Elio不自觉地反手摸上了Oliver的侧脸，在他按着自己的乳头时，抓了一下Oliver的头发，轻声吸了口气。

手向下游走，刮过他的腹沟，撩开他的裤头。Oliver轻声笑了一下，空气中振动的粒子让他的耳朵一阵发麻。Elio转过身去仰头看着他，眼睛稍稍眯起，骄傲的脸上有些许不满，“笑什么。”

Oliver没说话，只是上前一步，将他压到墙壁上。Elio后背撞到掉色的墙壁，扬起些许细碎的灰尘。

胯间顶着的硬物令Elio说不出话，Elio抬头看他。Oliver的眼睛很深，眼神很暗，藏着些许说不清道不明的情绪，有情欲，带着几分认真和喜悦，甚至带着点固执和患得患失的担忧，好像受到礼物的孩子在反复确认礼物是不是送给自己的。Elio知道，那一刻，他的眼里是有他的，旋即便不管不顾地吻了上去。

他只要知道这个就行。

其他的好像不重要。

Elio的手攀着Oliver的脖子，亲吻交换的唾液在双唇分离时拉出一条银丝，再度纠缠时顺着唇角流出。他的双腿缠着Oliver的腰，身体一直往下滑，任由Oliver在自己的耳边、脖颈留下深浅不一的痕迹。

Oliver捞了他一把，撞了一下他的胯，Elio点点头，靠在他的脖颈间喘气，由着Oliver把他的裤子脱掉。

胸口的六芒星项链在皮肤上留下冰凉的触感。当他浑身赤裸地贴在墙上后，Elio突然觉得冷，打了个哆嗦，“冷......”

Oliver听见了，把他打横抱起，压进床褥里。

Elio失神地躺在白色被单上，胸膛随着剧烈的喘气起伏。他的眼睛蒙上了一层水光，看不清眼前人。皮带拉扯和金属扣碰撞发出的清脆声响在幽闭的空间里不断放大。Elio着迷地看着那人的胸膛贴近自己，感觉到自己的胯被人按了一下，双腿被人分开。

一个低沉的声音在自己的耳畔响起：“我要进来了。”

前戏漫长，在体内进出的手指时不时地按到敏感点，惹得Elio止不住地颤栗，几次发出细碎的呻吟。

Elio在情事上很主动，并不刻意掩饰自己的情欲，Oliver很喜欢这一点。他将Oliver拉近，让他直接进来。Oliver笑他怎么那么急，Elio不答话，双手伸出抚摸他结实的腹肌，往下，直到触及他胯间的起伏处时，轻轻按了一下。

只听见一声粗喘，Elio的手被他擒着举过头顶，动作牵扯到肌肉，使得那具身体难以品尝到的美味之处显露无疑。Elio身上每一处都是甜的，他就像在冬季突然发现蜂蜜窖藏的熊，生怕别人抢了去，提前在每一处都留下自己印记。

进去的一瞬间是疼的，可这却让Elio感觉他们是一体的，是心意相通的。Elio的身体像一根紧绷的琴弦，在Oliver的每一次拨弄下发出悦耳好听的声响。没有准备润滑剂，没有扩张完全的身体里艰涩难行，Oliver不断地吻着Elio，让他逐渐放松下来。

每一次的冲撞和抽离都能引起他身体内的快感，每一次的亲吻和抚摸都能让他感受到自己如雷的心跳。Elio紧紧地抱着Oliver，身体随着Oliver的动作起伏，在他身上留下一道道红痕。  
Oliver看着Elio的眼泪润湿了床单，看着他每次进入时缩起的小腹，看着他紧绷的脚趾和手臂，听着他在高潮时呼喊着自己的名字，突然觉得自己能给他的好像很少，只能再抱紧一点，让他不要那么冷，与他一次又一次地深吻，让他不要看上去那么难过。

Elio再度醒来时已经是晚上了。他被人用被子裹着，抱在怀里。Elio挣扎了一下，发现挣不开，便由着Oliver去了。

室内有滴答的水声，那是他们的湿衣服挂在椅背上在往下滴水。清冷的月光流进屋内，在地上切出一方光亮。

Elio仰头看着Oliver的脸，没忍住拿鼻尖蹭了蹭他的下巴，“Oliver......我们是不是该回家了？”

Oliver没有睁开眼，很自然地在他鼻尖上印下一个吻，“我打电话到家里去了，告诉他们我们今晚在这住，不要担心。”

Elio哦了一声，作为应答。他把脚伸出去，搭在Oliver的腿上。肌肤相贴的触感略显亲密，仿佛他们是一对在一起很多年的爱人。Elio很喜欢这种感觉，满意地勾了勾嘴角。他这副餍足的模样被Oliver瞧见了，抬起他的下巴与他接吻。

第三天，他们启程回家。进了家门，把车停好，Elio偷偷拉Oliver跑去杏园里。昨夜下过一场雨后，林子里的空气都是湿润的。沾了雨水的树叶在阳光下绿的发亮，尤其是枝头挂着的杏子，泛着成熟的金黄，压完了枝头。

Elio瞄准了一棵杏树，三两下就爬到了树上。Oliver不知道他还会爬树，在下面有些担忧地张开双臂护着他，生怕他摔下来。

“Oliver——”Elio喊了一声他的名字，Oliver伸手接住了Elio扔给他的杏子。Elio咬了一口手上的杏果，酸甜的汁液溢满了他的口腔。他坐在枝桠分叉的中间，白晃晃的两条腿挂在树上，眼里带着一点挑衅地看着他。斑驳的阳光落在他的眼睛里，他看起来亮的不像话。

Oliver微微眯起眼睛，“你下来。”

“有本事你上来。”

Elio没想到Oliver真的有本事，在他爬上来时，伸手扶了他一把。看到粗壮的树枝晃了两下，Elio有些慌了，急忙道：“诶，快断了——”他聒噪的声音没能发出来就被堵在嘴里。

夏天的杏果是鲜美的，是酸的.....

嗯，也是甜的。


End file.
